Aeri and the Skrawl
by badboylover24
Summary: Skrawl sees and falls in love with the new Zoner, a Mer-Angel named Aeri, but fears she'll reject him. I don't own Chalkzone or any of the songs that will be on here. I only own this fanfic and Aeri.
1. Chapter 1

**Aeri and the Skrawl**

 **Summary:** Takes place about three years after _The Terrible Two-and-a-Halves_. Penny and Sophie together create Aeri, a beautiful Mer-Angel with a lovely voice for singing and a talent for martial arts. What will happen when a certain jellybean-like Zoner falls in love with her at first sight? A Skrawl/OC romance; I only own Aeri (short for Aeriela).

 **Ch.1: The Origin of Aeri**

Our story begins at the Sanchez home, where thirteen-year-old Penny Sanchez was busy drawing with five-year-old Sophie, the baby cousin of her thirteen-year-old boyfriend Rudy. It seemed like only yesterday when little Sophie first stepped into Chalkzone with Rudy's magic chalk, although it was really about three years ago. Because of her experience, she's gotten into drawing even more and has gotten better, especially with Rudy's help.

Right now, the younger girl was drawing into Penny's chalkboard with the older girl's help. Rudy is with them helping babysit, but he left for a bit to help Dr. Sanchez with something.

"Can we give her a headband, Penny?" Sophie asked. "And make it look like a crown with tiny seashells?"

"Good idea, Sophie," she answered, helping draw in said accessory. "She sure is coming along nicely." A short while later, Rudy came into the bedroom.

"I'm back," he said, kneeling down with them to give Penny a kiss on the cheek. "How are my favorite girls doing?" Sophie turned to her older cousin.

"Rudy, look what Penny and I drew together!" The teenager looked down at the chalkboard on the floor.

On it is a chalk drawing of a beautiful mermaid with long hair going down to her waist, a necklace with a small pearl for a pendant, and a headband with tiny seashells. What makes her different is that she also has a pair of wings on her back like an angel.

"Wow, she's beautiful, Sophie," Rudy said, giving her a hug. "You and Penny did an awesome job."

"Thanks. We named her Aeri, short for Aeriela, and she's a Mer-Angel. She has a beautiful singing voice and can do martial arts."

"Something I'd figured you would love, Rudy," Penny chuckled. Rudy laughed with her as Dr. Sanchez came into the room.

"Penny, I…oh, my! What a beautiful mermaid you and Sophie drew. And with wings like an angel."

"Thank you, Dr. Sanchez," Sophie said. "We named her Aeri."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sophie," the vet replied, "but I'm afraid it's time to say bye to Aeri. Your mother's here to pick you up, and I'm going to need to borrow Penny's chalkboard for a minute."

"Aww…."

"Don't worry, Sophie," Rudy said, taking out his digital camera. "I've got my camera with me. I'll take a picture of it and print it out for you later, okay?" With a renewed smile, the little girl hugged her older cousin.

"Thanks, Rudy." So after his cousin freed him from her embrace, Rudy snapped a good shot of Aeri, and Penny erased the chalk drawing afterwards so her mother could use it.

Of course, the teenage couple is aware that they'll be seeing Aeri in Chalkzone…but _unaware_ that she'll catch the attention of a far-too-familiar acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

The song Aeri's singing is Once Upon a Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty which I don't own. I only own Aeri.

 **Ch.2: Skrawl's First Chalk-Beauty**

Inside Chalkzone, a certain strange-looking Zoner was lying on the chalky grass and looking up at the sky. Skrawl felt like having some time to himself, so he gave his Beanie Boys and the Craniacs the day-off. This way, he can have a clear head so he could brainstorm on how to beat Rudy Tabootie and conquer all of Chalkzone.

"Well, creating a hypnotic brain's out of the question," he sighed, rubbing his forehead with one of his three limbs. "Beautiful Brain taught me _that_ lesson. Maybe if I kidnap Penny…Nah, she proved to be too smart for me. Perhaps if I—huh?"

He stopped and sat up when heard something…something beautiful…and enchanting…singing? Curious, Skrawl stood up and walked towards the source of the sound to find out where the sound is coming from and who's singing.

He found the source behind a tree and looked around it for a peek. He saw Snap, Queen Rapsheeba, and Blocky there, watching another Zoner sing for them.

 _I know you_

 _I walked with you_

 _Once upon a dream_

 _I know you_

 _The gleam in your eyes_

 _Is so familiar a gleam_

But the new Zoner herself is who really caught Skrawl's attention. She's a beautiful mermaid with snow-white wings like an angel and an ocean blue tail. Her hair is golden with ruby highlights and going down to her waist, and her eyes are a sea green. She has on a headband with tiny colorful seashells and a string necklace with a small pearl for a pendant. And her top is shoulderless/armless and evening violet with morning orange tiger stripes.

 _And I know it's true_

 _That visions are seldom_

 _Of all they seem_

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did_

 _Once upon a dream_

"Wow…" It was all the awed Skrawl could whisper as he watched the winged mermaid soar into the air while still singing her heart out. He has never seen a Zoner so…beautiful. And her voice…it is like a heaven-flavored cake that would melt in his mouth.

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did_

 _Once upon a dream_

But…why is he feeling like this all of a sudden? Why is his face feeling warmer? Why is his heart beating faster? Why is he feeling a little sweaty and wobbly? Why is she making him feel this way just by looking at her and listening to her singing? Skrawl snapped out of it when he saw the winged mermaid look down…and blink with surprise when she made eye contact with him!

 _Oh, no! She's spotted me!_ Normally, a villain like Skrawl would rarely retreat, but he felt deep inside that she'd be put off by his appearance. So he made a run for it as fast as he could from the tree.

"W-Wait!" He wasn't sure if it was the mermaid calling after him, but Skrawl was too busy running away and dodging into a nearby cave in the hill to find out. He stood back and held his breath, praying that the mermaid won't find him…

"Aeri, what is it?" he heard Snap call out.

"I…I thought I saw someone, but he's gone. Must've been the light in my eyes." It was the same voice that called out to him that answered Snap.

"Well, maybe you'll find him later," Rapsheeba said. "Right now, I think you've earned a number in my next upcoming show!" Skrawl then heard Blocky cheer out with delight.

"Wow, thanks, Rapsheeba," the mermaid said. "I promise that I'll make you proud." As he waited just a little longer to make sure they're gone, Skrawl couldn't help but sigh out one word absentmindedly and with a small smile.

"Aeri…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Case of Lovesickness**

He may have given the Craniacs the day-off, but Skrawl just _had_ to see Craniac 4 to find out what's wrong with him. So he quickly made his way to the Future Dome and to the Tower of Power, his thoughts still on that winged mermaid Aeri. He didn't even snap out of it as he stepped out of the scorching hot Thermomo-Vator.

"Skrawl," Craniac 4 greeted him as the larger Zoner wiped the sweat off his brow, "what brings you here? I thought you needed some time alone." Of all the allies in Chalkzone, Craniac 4 is the most trusting in Skrawl's opinion. He's even trusted him with his reason for the Beanie Boys and the Craniacs' day-off.

"Craniac, I think I might be sick with something, but I can't figure out what."

"An illness?" the red robot replied with interest. "Very intriguing…Very well. Just lie down on the Diagno-Scanner." He held his fingered hand out to a hospital cot hooked up to a computer with a printer. Skrawl then lied down onto the cot and lied still with a sigh as Craniac 4 pressed a button to start scanning. A ray appeared at each side of the cot, shining its red lights on the jellybean/cootie as the computer emitted some beeps. A minute later, the rays stopped, and the printer began printing out a sheet of paper with the results on it.

"So," Skrawl asked as he sat up again, "what have I got? High fever? Chalk flu?" Craniac 4 took out the paper and read out the results.

"Hmmm…well, according to the results…nothing. You're perfectly healthy. However, the Diagno-Scanner detected that a while ago, your heart rate was greater than usual, your temperature was increased in the head area (specifically, the face), and your entire body was perspiring and weakened to the point of collapsing." He rubbed his chin a bit before a thought struck him. "Skrawl, have you by any chance come into contact with a Zoner that made you experience these symptoms?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Skrawl answered with a bit of thought. "Snap, Rapsheeba, and Blocky have made friends with this…mermaid with wings named…Aeri, and she sings like an angel…" Craniac noticed the dreamy look on his ally's face before Skrawl snapped out of it and shook his head to clear it. "But what does she have to do with what's wrong with me?"

"Mm-hm," Craniac answered with a nod as Coffee-Bot handed Skrawl a cup of coffee, which he accepted. "I believe I've detected your strange condition."

"So what is it already?" he asked before taking a drink of the hot beverage.

"You have an intriguing case of lovesickness," the robot answered casually. Skrawl's mismatching eyes went wide with shock before he spat out his coffee all over Craniac 4 and Coffee-Bot.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SAYING I'M IN LOVE?! ARE YOU MALFUNCTIONING _AGAIN_?!" Craniac 4 only wiped the coffee off himself with annoyance.

"No, I've check myself for any malfunctions this morning," he answered. "Nor am I, as you would put it, pulling your leg."

"You _gotta_ be kidding me!" Skrawl demanded. "I can't be in love with Aeri! Although she is cute…and enchanting…and has a fine singing voice that makes me feel all fuzzy inside…" He stopped with wide eyes before turning to Craniac 4 with annoyance with himself. "I didn't just say 'fuzzy', did I?"

"Affirmative," the robot answered with a smirk (if chalk robots _could_ smirk).

"If you're smirking at me, I'm gonna smack your head off," Skrawl snarled flatly.

"I apologize, Skrawl," the robot replied before tapping his chin in thought, "but I think this sort of discovery would be interesting research for me."

"Research?" Skrawl asked, getting off the cot.

"Affirmative," his comrade answered before absentmindedly rambling on. "This sort of thing call romance is a new sort of development for me. I am rather curious about this 'fuzziness' you're feeling, about how warm in temperature your face is when 'blushing', about how nice a kiss on the lips feels when you kiss a girl on the lips…" He stopped when he noticed Skrawl and Coffee-Bot staring at him like he's got a screw loose again. "What?"

"Craniac, you _seriously_ need to get yourself a girlfriend," Skrawl answered with a deadpan look. The red robot only groaned with annoyance.

"That's what Craniac 2 told me. Sometimes I wonder if letting my three previous Craniacs out of cytogenetic stasis for a few extra hands was a good idea." Skrawl just rolled his eyes with annoyance before rubbing his head.

"I need another coffee," he sighed. Hearing this, Coffee-Bot poured him another cup before handing it to him, and he took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, sir," the rolling coffeepot replied politely. "Just give me a call if you need a refill." Then he rolled off as Skrawl sipped his coffee.

"Craniac, I know you think this 'lovesickness' is what's wrong with me," he then stated, "but even if I'm 'in love', I don't think I stand a chance with…with… _her_."

"Why not?"

"In case your optics needed cleaning, I'M A HIDEOUS _FREAK_!" Craniac 4 jumped and came close to falling apart from the outburst.

"M-My apologies," he stuttered. "I-I was just…ignoring that part. Besides, you can always kidnap her and _urge_ her to love you back."

"Kidnap and—Craniac!"

"Well, isn't that what lovesick villains do?"

"I'M NOT LOVESICK!" Craniac nearly fell apart again. "Besides, if she's now friends with Snap, chances are she'll be friends with Tabootie right afterwards."

"Well, why not watch her from a distance? I compute that the more you observe her, the more you can figure out your feelings towards her." Annoyed as he is, Skrawl hesitated.

"Fine, I'll watch her, but _only_ to prove you wrong!"


	4. Chapter 4

The song sung in the dream belongs to High School Musical (I don't know which one, though), and I don't own it. The only thing I own is Aeri. I also don't own the Beanie Boys motto.

 **Ch.4: Dream Waltz**

Later, Skrawl returned to his mansion to try and get some sleep. He may not have planned out his next plot to take over Chalkzone and/or beat Rudy, but he seriously needs to get some sleep. All this talk with Craniac 4 about Aeri and love was exhausting him. He soon reached his king-sized bed and climbed in.

"Hmph!" he muttered to himself. "The nerve of that robot, saying I've fallen in love with that winged mermaid for her looks and singing. I seriously need some sleep." He then threw the red covers over his head shut his eyes. But as he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts slowly drifted back to Aeri…

 _Skrawl opened his eyes to find himself in Nightzone, its nightly tranquility flowing around him. He savors the tranquility but finds the loneliness with it rather…painful. Not the kind of painful you feel when you need your appendix taken out, but the painful like a slight twinge in your heart._

" _Skrawl…" He perked up his head at the sound of a familiar voice and turned around…to see Aeri floating towards him._

" _A-Aeri!" Skrawl suddenly felt his face getting warming again from the blush on his face. She only smiled at him as he floated before him._

" _I'd hoped I find you," she said to him sweetly. Oh, even her smile's adorable._

" _You…you were looking for…me?" he asked, surprised that she would look for someone like him._

" _Of course," she said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek that made him flinch with nervousness. "I knew I didn't imagine you. I wanted so badly to see you again, especially since you were watching me singing." He looked away with a sheepish blush._

" _I…I'm sorry," he explained. "I just heard your voice, and…I was curious, and…"_

" _Shhhh…" she cooed, placing a gentle finger on his cootie-like lips and giving him another adorable smile. "No need to be shy…" She then took his hand and gently pulled him into a dancing embrace. Enchanted, Skrawl only smiled and took her into his arms while slow dancing with her on one foot. As they danced, Aeri began to sing to make his heart melt._

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

 _Skrawl just felt like joining in the song with her, so he did. He didn't know why, but he felt as though the song's a duet. Aeri must've hoped for him to join her because she kept on singing with him._

Won't you promise me

(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (To keep dancing)

Wherever we go next

 _The two of them then leapt into the clouds in the night sky for an aerial dance, Skrawl holding Aeri's hand with on hand and smiling up at her to return her smile._

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

 _Skrawl then sang to her as he led Aeri in a waltz gliding across the vapors of a vast cloud. And just looking into her gorgeous eyes makes his heart soar higher than the heavens themselves._

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

 _Aeri just smiled back as she sang with him, and Skrawl went and held her closer to him, the fuzzy feeling fluttering inside of him again._

And you can't keep us apart

(Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is ('Cause my heart is)

Wherever you are

 _Skrawl then took Aeri by her waist and held her up as he spun around, and she spread out her angelic wings to have them sparkle in the light of the moon and stars._

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

 _After Skrawl settled her back onto the cloud, they held each other in another waltzing embrace, still singing and not breaking eye contact. If you were there, you'd see that they're meant to be._

Oh, no mountains too high enough, and no oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

 _They kept on waltzing and singing as they floated down back to earth, still not breaking eye contact._

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (Can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

 _Soon the two of them had reached the ground, but Skrawl didn't let Aeri out of his arms. But she didn't seem to mind as she kept on gazing into his eyes._

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

" _Aeri…" Skrawl then whispered softly after their song has ended. "I…" She only placed a hand on his cheek with a smile as she leant towards him with half-closed eyes. Skrawl did the same, ready to kiss her on her tickled pink lips…_

"Boss!"

Skrawl jumped out of bed with a cry of surprise and fell onto the floor, the covers falling off with him and sprawling all over him. He then looked up and growled with annoyance when he saw his four Beanie Boys floating before him.

"I thought I told you dingbats to take the day-off so that _I_ can take a break!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Boss," one of the Beanie Boys answered, "but we just grabbed this flyer and think you should check it out." He then pulled up a rolled up flyer and handed it to Skrawl, who took it away roughly and was glad they didn't ask him about that romantic dream of his. He then unrolled it and blushed a little when he saw a photo of Aeri on it, singing her heart out. He then read what the flyer said:

 **Queen Rapsheeba & the Globe Theater**

 **Presents the 1** **st** **Appearance of**

 **Aeriela the Mer-Angel**

 **TODAY!**

Skrawl couldn't believe it. Aeri's going to perform at Rapsheeba's Globe Theater today? Now that he thought about it, he did overhear her mention it as he was hiding from the Mer-Angel. But Skrawl knows that he shouldn't let the Beanie Boys know about this, or they might start asking questions he doesn't want to answer and give them the wrong idea. So he decided to act it all out.

"Interesting…" he mused, rubbing his chin with "interest".

"We figured you might like this, Boss," a second Beanie Boy replied. "Since Queen Rapsheeba's friends with Chalk Boy, no doubt he'll attend the performance." Skrawl fought the urge to roll his eyes; his henchmen know him _far_ too well.

"You want us to go with you to help get the jump on him?" asked a third Beanie Boy.

"No!" Skrawl cried with wide eyes, thinking it will ruin his chance to see Aeri again (not that he's crushing on her or anything; it's just to get to Rudy). Realizing what he did, he slapped his hands over his mouth much to his henchmen's confusion and surprise.

"I…I mean, uh…" he started to explain, "I'll take care of him myself; you're _still_ on your day-off after all." The Beanie Boys looked at each other; two shrugged while the other two scratched their heads.

"Uh, okay, Boss," a fourth Beanie Boy replied. "If you say so, but…you okay? Ya seemed a bit…jumpy." Skrawl quickly thought up a good excuse.

"That's because you scared the daylights out of me when you were waking me up! Of course I'd be jumpy. Anyway, don't worry; I can handle Master Tabootie myself while you're off. But for now, just give me some space." The Beanie Boys saluted him in reply.

"Got it, Boss!" They then buzzed out the window, singing their motto. "Beanie Boys, Beanie Boys! We're the boys that Skrawl employs. Ha-ha, ha-ha, he-he, he-he, ho-ho, ho-ho, ha!" Skrawl sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why I thought up that motto for those bozos I'll _never_ know…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Info Before the Show**

A short while later, Skrawl made his way through the dark alleys before standing about ten to twenty yards from the Globe Theater. In his grasp is an emerald pendant big enough to fit around his neck.

This pendant is a magical trinket Stinky Witch made for him (she owed him one, but don't ask how) that will make him invisible when he wears it. With it, he can sneak into the theater. But he'll have to be careful with it since it's very delicate; just one scratch on the emerald, and the spell will be broken.

Making sure no one sees him, Skrawl put the necklace on, becoming completely invisible. Then he rushed over to the theater entrance, where he spotted Snap and Blocky. And just as he had hoped, Rudy and Penny are with them.

"I can't believe Aeri's going to perform here," Penny said with excitement. "Oh, if only your cousin could come with us, Rudy."

"I know," Rudy answered with a chuckle, "but Sophie still has a couple of years left until she's ready for Chalkzone."

" _I_ can't believe both you _and_ Sophie created Aeri together, Buckette," Snap said with a smile. "You make quite a team."

 _So_ , Skrawl thought to himself, _Aeri's creators were the little Genius Girl and Rudy's cousin…They've truly made her as beautiful as her voice…_ Realizing what he just thought, Skrawl shook his head to clear it to assure himself a momentary relapse.

"Singing's not all she could do, Snap," Penny said to the little blue Zoner. "Sophie and I also gave her martial art skills."

 _If that's true_ , Skrawl thought to himself, _I should probably be careful around that gorgeous div—Oh, knock it off, Skrawl! You're acting like a human teenager in love!_ Not wanting to waste any time, Skrawl quickly slipped into the theater and made his way to the left side of the stage to think up a plan to stop Rudy…and watch Aeri like Craniac 4 suggested.

But like everyone else attending the theatre to watch Aeri perform, he's completely unaware of a nasty-looking storm cloud approaching the theatre like the one during Rapsheeba's Rapunzel performance.


	6. Chapter 6

The song Aeri will sing belongs to Disney as does the movie it's from.

 **Ch.6: Enchanting Melody**

Still invisible, Skrawl waited in the left side of the stage for a while before he heard voices approaching him. He pressed into the side of the wall just in case as Rapsheeba and Aeri came up to his hiding spot. Skrawl saw that the Mer-Angel's hair is braided, and she's dressed in a top much like the ice-dress worn by Elsa from _Frozen_ , complete with the cape. He couldn't help but think she looks cuter before shaking his head to clear it.

"Wow, look at all those Zoners out there," Aeri said, peeking out at the stage to look at the full house. "I'm a little nervous…" Skrawl couldn't help but smile sympathetically for her and want to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Aeri," Rapsheeba said to her with a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can do it. You know the words by heart; all you have to do is have fun out there." Aeri then smiled at her in reply.

"Thanks, Rapsheeba. Let's do it." She and Skrawl then watched as Rapsheeba then walked onto the stage and went up to the mike that ran up to her, the crowds cheering for her.

"Hey, all you Zoners!" she said into the mike. "How's it poppin'?" In reply, the Zoners started to pop their heads up and down while chanting "Pop!" rapidly. Skrawl felt his heart melt as he heard Aeri giggle; even her giggling's adorable.

"Glad y'all can come!" Rapsheeba then said. "Cuz we're gonna get started on our show. So all ya cool cats 'n' dogs, give it up for my new main Mer-Angel…Aeriela, with her chosen song _Let It Go_ from _Frozen_!" The crowds cheered as the curtains rose to reveal a winter wonderland set. As the music started, Aeri floated onto the stage, her un-fluttering wings allowing her to do so. Skrawl was simply compelled to watch her sing for the Zoners.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen_

 _A kingdom of isolation_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen_

 _The wind is howling like_

 _This swirling storm inside_

 _Couldn't keep it in_

 _Heaven knows I tried_

The moment she started singing those words, Skrawl felt himself fall under her beautiful spell. He felt moved by how much emotion she puts into singing the song, the way Elsa did in the movie. Deciding that Rudy could wait, he sat down in a chair nearby.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

 _Well, now they know_

Skrawl's heart went ablaze when her acting smile soon became an actual smile. Everything about her is making him feel lovestruck: her singing…her beauty…her martial art skills…her laugh…her smile…

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Can't hold it back any more_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Aeri then started to glide across a large glass on the floor cut to look like a frozen puddle, her tail used like ice-skating feet. Her grace is definitely going in Skrawl's list of things he loves about her.

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all_

Skrawl had never felt this lucky before. This invisibility pendant is his backstage pass to her performance…and to his true feelings for her.

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

 _I'm free_

She then shot into the air and started to do an aerial dance, just like she did before when Skrawl saw her the first time. He can see that she's a true angel. No, not an angel…a _goddess_!

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _I am one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I'll stand_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

Skrawl then watched in awe as some blue chalk fireflies started to fly around her, making her look more angelic and magical in his point of view. Some even settled into the side of her head to form some blue lily. But the way her eyes sparkled really made him swoon.

 _My power flurries_

 _Through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling_

 _In frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes_

 _Like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back_

 _The past is in the past_

Aeri then shot out her wings to spread them out wide, the fireflies making them look like they're made of sapphires to bring out more of their luster. Skrawl immediately shot up from his seat, not caring that it might make a noise as he gazed up at her with a smile that's not evil like his previous smiles. He now knows that Craniac 4 was right; he's in love with her. But…would she love back a Zoner who's an ugly enemy of the heroic Rudy Tabootie?

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _That perfect girl is gone_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

As Aeri floated down to the ground again, the Zoners screamed and cheered for her. Even Skrawl applauded for her and cheered out her name…right before there was a sudden crash that made the theater shake and everyone cry out with surprise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Accidental Encounter**

"What's going on?" Skrawl cried as chaos flowed throughout the theater. He looked up at the ceiling above the audience to find a hole in it. And through it he could see a nasty-looking storm cloud unleashing its fury upon the audience.

"Oi-coloi!" he heard Snap cry out. "Not again! Rudy, ya gotta draw somethin'!" Skrawl then turned to the front row seats to see Rudy, Penny, and Snap there, getting out of their seats in shock.

"C'mon!" Rudy cried before the trio ran for the exit. Remembering his mission, Skrawl took a step to catch them…but stopped when he heard the sound of groaning metal. He looked up to see a bar of spotlights coming undone due to the damage the cloud's doing…and it's going to fall on Aeri!

"Aeri!" He rushed forward as the spotlights broke off and grabbed her out of the way as they crashed on the spot where she once stood. He then looked down and saw that the Mer-Angel in his arms is safe and unharmed.

Wait…arms? That's when Skrawl noticed a small chip on his pendant's emerald. The spell's broken, and he's now visible! What's worse is that Aeri's opened her eyes…and is looking up at him!

Through her point of view, Aeri saw that her savior is the same jellybean-cootie Zoner she thought she saw earlier. She _hasn't_ imagined him. And now seeing him up close, she finds him…scared. But…why is he scared? Was it because she almost got hurt?

Skrawl meanwhile was too upset to have noticed the awe and bewilderment in her eyes. He felt in his heart that she's going to scream and cry out for help to save her from this monster, although he saved her. Fighting back his tears, he quickly let go of her and ran for the exit backstage. He didn't even look back to find Aeri getting up and flying after him.

"Wait!" But her savior kept on running away from her, so she kept on flying after him.

Skrawl meanwhile was running as fast as he could after bursting out of the exit and making a break for the dark alley he came from. He just had to get away, even though he saved Aeri. Once in the dark alley, he found a chalk dumpster and hid behind it to hide in the shadows as he heard Aeri call out to him.

"Stop! Hold on!" He kept still but dared to take a peek to see the Mer-Angel land before the entrance of the alley and looking around. He felt his heart melt with passion and sting with pain as he watched her. He wanted to approach her, but he's scared that she'll fight him due to his grotesque appearance.

"Who was that Zoner?" Skrawl blinked at the question she asked herself. She didn't call him "monster" or "creature" but "Zoner"…like she thinks he's a Zoner like everyone else. He froze when he suddenly heard another voice.

"Aeri! Aeri, where are you?" She turned around at the sound of Rudy's voice.

"Uh-oh! Rudy!" She then flew back to the theater.

Once she was gone, Skrawl did the one thing he's never done before in such a long time…He buried his face into his hands and began crying and sobbing. The last time he cried was about three years ago over how devastatingly ugly he came out when he was erased into Chalkzone. Since then, he's been covering up his pain and sorrow through rage and anger to avoid Zoners regarding him as some ugly crybaby.

But now, Skrawl can't deny his pain via rage. He knows that he's in love with Aeri, and that brings him greater pain because she saw him. Now she'll hate him forever and never return his love. So he cried and sobbed from the pain of his breaking heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Aeri Learns of Skrawl**

"You had us all worried back there, Aeri," Snap said to her as they sat at a table in one of Nightzone's cafes. "After Rudy took care of that storm cloud and we went back to find ya not there, we got worried that somethin' happened to ya."

"Something _did_ happen to me, Snap," explained Aeri who's now dressed in her regular attire. "While you were taking care of that cloud, I almost got smashed by some weakened spotlights."

"What?!" Rudy cried with shock.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked the worried Penny.

"No, I'm alright," she assured her. "I was rescued by another Zoner, but he ran off before I could even thank him. I then chased after him, but I lost him when he disappeared into a dark alley."

"Well, that's a relief," Rapsheeba sighed. "We should keep an eye out for him also you can thank him later. What did he look like?"

"He's a tall, green guy who looks kinda like a jellybean," Aeri answered with a smile. Her friends' eyes went wide with shock at her answer.

"With three limbs and five antennae?" asked Rudy.

"That's right," Aeri answered with confusion. "You know him?"

"That's Skrawl," Snap answered. "He's our enemy. He hates Rudy for making him ugly although it was some other kids' fault, and he's been trying to take over all of Chalkzone."

"Oh," Aeri replied with shock before frowning sadly. "I feel so sorry for him."

"Why would you feel sorry for that guy?" asked the surprised Rapsheeba. "I mean, I know he saved your life, but he's still Rudy's enemy."

"It's just that…Well, if he really thinks he's ugly, that must've explained why he got scared and ran off after he saved me."

"Yeah, you got a point there," Rudy replied after some thought.

"But why?" asked Penny. "He never runs off before, and he had the perfect opportunity to catch us off guard during that storm cloud."

"Uh, guys," Rapsheeba asked awkwardly when she thought of something, "you don't think he's…fallen for Aeri, do ya?" The kids' eyes went wide as Snap spat his coffee at the side. As for Aeri…she only gave of a cute little blush.

"What?!" Snap cried, turning to his possible girlfriend. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, why else would he react the way Aeri said he did?" The others can see that she has a good point.

"Well, I bet Aeri here must be grossed out," Snap replied.

"SNAP!" they yelled in unison.

"Well, isn't she?"

"Actually," Aeri replied, her blush getting deeper, "I think I feel the same way." They turned to her with surprise as she went on. "The moment he held me in his arms after saving me…I can see in his eyes that he has developed a small light in his dark heart. I think…it might have appeared when he first saw me singing…before the show."

"What do you mean 'before the show'?" asked Rudy.

"Well, before the show," Snap said as he remembered something, "after Aeri sang for us, she called out to someone she thought she saw. I think it might've been Skrawl."

"I get it," Rapsheeba said with a smile. "He must've heard Aeri and watched her." She then got that swooning look in her eyes. "And they've only met each other once. That's so romantic; sounds like something out of _Beauty and the Beast_."

"And I thought Rudy's father's love letter was romantic," Penny replied, also swooning.

Aeri watched her friends and felt her heart flutter as she thought about Skrawl. She can see in his eyes that he has fallen for her right before he saved her life. He couldn't be in love with her if he hadn't saved her. It's a true sign of pure love, especially when she also saw in his eyes that he loves her for her voice more than her beauty. She has made her decision and shot up from her seat.

"Aeri," Rudy cried as she rushed off, "where are you going?"

"I've got to find him," she answered before shooting off into the air.

"Aeri, wait!" Snap cried after her. "You don't know where he is!" But she has a pretty good idea where to look. She can feel it in her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

This last song is from Disney's Little Mermaid. I don't own it; just tweeked it a tiny bit. Enjoy the conclusion.

 **Ch.9: Part of His/Her World**

Aeri kept on flying through the sky just above the desert area of Chalkzone. She knows that Skrawl hides out here. When he grabbed her to save her, he left grains of desert sand on her. That's how she figures she'll find him. If she could just find the exact location…

That's when she spotted the creepy-looking mansion sitting on top of a skyscraper-sized cactus.

"That's gotta be it," she said to herself as she flew faster towards it. Just behind her and unknown to her, Rudy, Penny, Snap, and Queen Rapsheeba flew after her on hover boards Rudy drew up for them.

"She's found Skrawl's hideout," Snap replied with surprise. "But how?"

"I deduce she must have figured that Skrawl lives somewhere in the desert from the grains of sand she had on her arms," Penny answered. "Skrawl must've left them on her when he saved her from the spotlights."

"We should probably follow after her just in case," Rudy said, and they flew after her as she went into the mansion via open window.

Aeri meanwhile alighted onto the floor once inside the mansion. She then looked around a bit before spotting one of Skrawl's Beanie Boys flying towards her with a cricket bat. But she only rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Cricket? Really?" She then did a back flip to knock the bat out of his grasp and a judo throw to knock him onto the ground before holding him down. In reply, he held his hands over his face.

"Not the face! Not the face!"

"Calm down," she said calmly. "I'm not gonna hurt ya; I just want to ask you a few questions. Does a bigger Zoner named Skrawl live here?" The Beanie Boy looked up with surprise.

"How do you know my boss?"

"He saved my life. Now…does he live here?"

"He does, but I'm afraid you came at a bad time." She blinked with fret. Skrawl couldn't have…

"Is he alright?"

"Well, yes and no…I think. He came storming in here with tears in his eyes before rushing into one of the rooms. The guys and I followed him and asked him what's wrong, but he just roared at us to leave him alone before he started to trash the place. We left the room and shut the door; he 's pretty scary when he's angry. When things quieted down in there, all we could hear through the door was Skrawl crying. We decided to leave him alone so he won't get angry at us again."

Aeri sighed with relief. For a minute there, she was afraid that Skrawl might've done something drastic to himself.

"Is he still in the room he trashed up?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Take me to him. I want to see." She then let him up much to his surprise, but he felt hesitant.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's known to get ticked off real easily."

"I'm sure," she answered firmly. With a hesitant sigh, the Beanie Boy led the Mer-Angel down the hall until they came to a thick double-door. Aeri then pressed her ear into the door. Sure enough, she can hear Skrawl sobbing inside. She then turned to the Beanie Boy, who was then joined by the others.

"I wish to speak with him alone please."

"Are you sure about that?" one of them asked. She nodded with a firm look, so the Beanie Boy slowly and quietly opened the door. She then entered the door before he closed it again behind her.

Aeri then saw that the Beanie Boys weren't kidding about Skrawl trashing the place. The room (a library, to be precise) was a complete mess: books littering the floor; tables overturned with their contents spilled all over; and a few chairs smashed up into pieces. One piece of furniture still in one piece was a blue armchair in front of the large and lit fireplace, and Skrawl was kneeling next to it on one limb, his arms folded onto one of the arms as he sobbed into them.

Aeri immediately felt her heart break at the sight of Skrawl crying. She can see that she has brought light into his dark heart by letting him fall in love with her, but he fears that he'll never love him back because of his appearance and crimes. But she can see past his ugly appearance and see a lonely soul wanting someone to love him in return. That's his true beauty.

 _He's just too beautiful inside to be ugly_ , she thought to herself as she approached him slowly.

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are_

Upon hearing the familiar singing, Skrawl lifted his head up and turned to see Aeri approaching him, a sad smile on her face.

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you_

At first, the surprised Skrawl thought he must've cried himself to sleep and is dreaming all of this.

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me_

But then Aeri knelt beside him with a gentle smile and placed a gentle hand on his cheek to gently wipe away his tears staining it. Realizing that this is for real, Skrawl returned the smile and placed his hand on hers (the one wiping away the tears).

 _Where would we walk_

 _Where would we run_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world_

Meanwhile, Rudy was watching the two new lovers through a small eyehole he drew into the door. He can tell that Aeri is really happy with Skrawl. As long as Skrawl loves her and makes her happy, he decides to perhaps help the larger Zoner reform himself for all of Chalkzone.

"Well?" Rapsheeba asked hopefully. Rudy then turned to her, Penny, Snap, and the Beanie Boys with a smile.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while." They all nodded with smiles as they got what he's saying…well, except for Snap.

"Aw, but I wanna look," he whined.

"Snap…" Penny groaned before taking him by the ear and pulling him away from the door.

"Ow, ow, ow! Alright, Penny! I get it! I get it!"

Meanwhile, Skrawl and Aeri have stood up straight, looking into each other's eyes as Skrawl held Aeri in his arms and sang with her simultaneously.

 _We didn't know when_

 _We didn't know how_

 _But we knew_

 _Something's started right now_

 _Let them watch and see_

 _That forever I'll be_

 _Part of your world_

At the last part, Skrawl lifted Aeri up by her waist, and she spread out her wings and arms, looking like an angel in his eyes…No, _his_ angel. When the song was over, he gently lowered her back down again before taking her into his arms and kissing her on the lips. She simply wrapped her arms and wings around him the best she could as she kissed him back. There's no need for Skrawl to hide his feelings any longer now that Aeri loves him back.


End file.
